


That bunched up little face

by AnnamariaSarli



Series: Behind the camera [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla - Freeform, F/F, Love, Multi, Oneshot, Webseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnamariaSarli/pseuds/AnnamariaSarli
Summary: Set between the first and the second season, enjoy it :)





	That bunched up little face

**Author's Note:**

> Here's what I imagine it happened behind Laura's camera, I hope you enjoy it :) I don't know if it's perfectly written, English is not my first language.

After the ramblings had calmed down a bit, the small group of girls, composed of Laura, LaFontaine, Perry and Carmilla, and lead by the latter, found somewhere safe in the woods to spend the night.

It was a little wooden house, apparently abandoned.

"Wait, dimwits, don't rush in. We don't want to have another... civilized discussion with eventual occupants, don't we?" - She quirked an eyebrow to Laura, who grinned awkwardly and answered - "Well... I haven't had my cookie fix for days and..."

"You got the hell of priorities there, cupcake! I was going with the lack of sleep and of showers and..."

"You mean that I smell?" - said the tiny girl, raising an arm to sniff her armpit and yeah... she actually smelled.

"Well, cupcake, we all smell, don't think you're special" - but the vampire winked at her human... girlfriend? Laura asked herself what they were, but that wink and that grin made definitely feel her special, so she put that question aside in a corner of her tired mind and shyly smiled in return.

LaFontaine had a "palmface" look in the eyes when they said - "Yes, we all know Laura's special to you, Carmilla. Now, would you please check if it's sure to enter? As you said, we all smell without having a proper shower for days and we'd really like to have something that could look like a nap."

Carmilla threw them an annoyed look, but she rushed inside with her vampire-speed and was back in five seconds with a winning look on her face - "The house is officially empty." - Then she added with a wicked grin - "I call dibs on the sofa, losers"

Perry looked like she was about to faint when she saw the place where they had to "settle in": dust and spider webs were everywhere, something that could make even Cinderella pale. The "control freak ginger" (Laura had asked repeatedly Carmilla to stop using that nickname on the poor girl, but she just couldn't avoid it, not that she was trying too hard) rushed in the bathroom and, to everyone's astonishment, could run some water (WARM WATER – she screamed) from the sink.

"Now, if you don't mind, the shower's mine for the next half hour" – she shut the door close before anyone could actually say nothing.

But after less than five minutes LaF was already knocking on that same door – "Perr... Perr please can I come in? I need to pee!"

"Can't you wait, Laf? I need some minutes more..."

"Please Perr, I saw you pooping, you have nothing I haven't seen before!"

The floor Don squealed in shame – "We were children, Susan! Some of us aren't anymore!"

"Whatever you say, big girl! Now, since I'm a child, can I come in and pee? Please mooooooom!" – they started hopping on their feet and from the door, everyone could hear the exasperated but also amused sigh of Perry – "Fine, I could not bear you to shout out loud embarrassing childhood memories to almost unknowns." – a pause – "No offence intended, girls... Fleeing away from a death threat is a bonding experience but..."

Carmilla just shrugged, while Laure giggled and said – "Don't worry Perry, I accept that!" – that wonderful sound made the vampire smile, that smile that was just for that tiny nerd girl and, even if she would have denied it 'till the end of her days, anyone could see her eyes going all "heart-shaped".

When the funny Bio-major entered the bathroom, Laura sighed and looked at Carmilla – "What? Do I have something on my face?"

The vampire blushed a little and caressed Laura's cheek – "Nothing, cupcake. I just love your giggles. Why did you sigh?"

"I've just thought about their relationship."

"If you want me to have nothing of you that I haven't seen yet, no problem for me, buttercup."

Laura violently blushed as the meaning of those words hit her – "N-no I w-wa-was just..."

Carmilla's smile widened when the girl who never stopped talking, now was speechless and stuttering, but when the blonde turned her eyes to her shoes as the floor was some impressive piece of art, she used her index to lift her chin up – "Hey, Laura, look at me" – she did, shyly – "I was just joking. What were you talking about?"

The girl relaxed in the tender look of the vampire – "I almost envy them... they've known each other since they're five and they've been best friends since that moment."

"Didn't you have close friends before college?"

Laura chuckled bitterly – "Not really, it was always like I was speaking a language they didn't understand. I was weird for them."

Carmilla's smile faded, thinking about a little Laura all alone in the yard or in the school canteen during lunch break. A sad little sunshine with her comics and heroes/heroines instead of Barbies. She would have done anything to make her smile – "Weird, uh? Well, and I thought that being a vampire, switching-black-giant-cat, teleport-capable, mind-pyromaniac was being weird."

Laura now chuckled amused – "Well it seems like weird people fit pretty well, uh?" – and she entwined her right-hand fingers with Carmilla's.

"I dare say, more than pretty well, sweetheart." – she took a lock of blonde hair and played lazily with it, spinning it around her index.

"And what about you? Back in 1698, a lot of scandalous chats about waltzing?"

Carmilla sighed, as she remembered the insincerity of friendships in her years – "Nope. We all hated each other because we were rivals for some good catch's heart, and the less false relationship was inspired by social condition, by the way."

"That has to have been hard."

"It wasn't big deal, back then. Now I consider myself lucky to have found you to establish a quite sincere relationship. And, never say a word to anybody, but I value even the ginger twins', the puppy dog's and HELL, even Xena's company."

That was it, Laura's giggles grew more and more, while she hugged the vampire – "You admitted you like us, you admitted!" – and she started to intone that sentence while hopping like a child.

"And now that you know it, you cannot live anymore... I will have to eat" – a step closer to the blonde – "you" – an arm pulled Laura closer to her, while the other hand was plunged in her blonde hair – "alive." – then a light brush of lips, followed by her cool tongue requesting permission to enter Laura's mouth. Permission allowed. And soon they were in their own reality. The vampire smirked when her "super-hear" heard Ginger Einstein and Betty Crocker tiptoeing away to explore the other rooms in the building. All in all, they were not too bad.

Some hours passed when Carmilla went to the bedroom, but she was stopped by LaF – "I'm sorry, Dracula, but I called dibs on the bed. You called them on the sofa."

"I left the sofa to Laura, mad scientist."

"And I took the bed for me and Perry... you know, Finders keepers, loser weepers!"

Carmilla sighed and looked over the ginger's shoulder to see Betty Crocker curled on the bed, and she decided to let it go – "It's ok, Einstein, but don't think you can make of it a habit, I could always rip your throat out."

"Yes, you could. But in that case, no more smooches with nerd Bella Swann, Cullen!"

Carmilla didn't know if she was annoyed by the "smooches threat" or from the fact she was named after a dull, newbie vampire and Laura had been compared to an even dullest character in... let's define it literature – "That won't be a problem if I can hide a corpse" – she winked gloomily at them and went to the sofa, only to find Laura in her deep sleep. She tucked her in and prepared herself to sleep on the floor when Laura took her hand – "Carm... this time I won't let you sleep on the floor, sleep with me."

"I'm ok, cupcake, I don't want you to sleep uncomfortably. You know, vampire constitution..."

"I don't give a jellybean, c'mon my knight in a shining armour, protect me from the nightmares" – and she playfully pulled her arm.

The vampire climbed up the sofa behind Laura and hugged her, making a perfect big spoon – "Have you had nightmares, cupcake?"

"No, just... thoughts" – she was tense and Carm kissed the back of her head – "Wanna talk about it?"

"You'd have to answer some questions..."

"Mhhh, I could ask for a reward every time I answer, you think you could handle it?"

Laura turned around to face her and smiled, leaving a peck on her cheek – "I'll be more than delighted to attend my obligation, ma'am."

"Go on, cupcake, I can see you're about to fall asleep again."

"What are we? We're a couple, girlfriends, friends who just kiss?"

"I don't call what we do 'just kiss', cupcake" – the vampire quirked her eyebrow. She was damn right, what Carmilla did with her was to take her breath away, in a total Tom-Cruise-in-Top-Gun way (if she wasn't a lesbian).

Laura blushed and started drawing invisible patterns on Carmilla's arm – "This is for sure, you're a really good kisser. But..." – she was stopped by a little peck on her lips.

"I think that if by 'girlfriend' you mean I'm the only one you kiss, the only one you think about, the one whose you accept qualities and flaws, no ginger amazons in your thoughts, then yes, we're definitely girlfriends."

She smiled tiredly and closed her eyes in relief – "Thanks, girlfriend" – she said, remarking the last word. Then she yawned and continued – "Carm..."

"Hmm, buttercup?"

"About what you said before... I imagine you have like three hundred years of experiences with all your charm, hotness and the bad girl vibe but..."

"Cupcake"

"Yes?"

"When I was alive, sex was a taboo if you weren't married. And as a vampire, all the girls I knew were sacrifices for my mother. I would have never made love to them, knowing what their destiny was. It's... important to me. Even with..."

"Elle"

"Even with her, I wasn't capable. Even though I loved her. I'm an old-fashioned gal myself."

"So... you're a virgin?"

"Without notions of innocence, but yes. I want it to be special, hell I haven't waited 300 years to waste my first time."

Laura blushed, thinking about that sexy bomb being virgin for more than three centuries – "Wow, self-control much?"

"It depends on who is the person in front of me."

Laura chuckled and relaxed into the vampire's embrace. She waited some minutes before her adorable sleepy voice spoke again – "Carm?"

"Can you speak in your sleep too, Cupcake?"

"Quite possibly. But... you don't eat food, no? I mean, you cannot taste it?"

"Mhh, just a bit. But our taste buds are too impregnated in... stronger tastes, to feel the 'normal ones'. Some research on the supernatural at midnight?"

"No... I just wanted to know: WHY IN MERLIN'S SAKE YOU USED TO STEAL MY COOKIES AND MY CHOCOLATE?"

Carmilla made a lopsided grin – "Because I love that bunched up little face you make when you're annoyed. I've already told you our first days together, it's hilarious".

"Did you like my faces, when we didn't even like each other?"

She shrugged and smiled – "Predator instincts, cutie."

"This means you will continue stealing my yellow pillow just to see my annoyed face?" – asked the girl, pointing to the yellow pillow under their heads.

"Actually, since we're in confessions time, I used to take the pillow because it always carried in it your scent. Strawberry soap and, above all, chocolate cookies."

"You always link me to chocolate cookies."

"I bet your body is 75% made of cookies, sweetie." – she turned her girlfriend around so that her chest was pressed against the blonde's back and hugged her from her waist – "About this, how comes you have these abs..." – she put her palm on the tiny human's stomach – "so ticklish?" – and she proceeded to tickle her girlfriend, who twisted herself in the vampire's embrace, giggling out loud.

"Carm, please! Stop it! I cannot breath." – she said between laughs.

"I'll need something to stop, something which could continue taking your breath away."

Laura smiled maliciously and lightly nipped Carmilla's lower lip – "We'll see which breath will be taken away." – then she kissed her deeply, in a very non-PG13 version.

In the midst of the very heated kiss, they heard a sound from the bathroom's door, then an awkward chuckle – "Sorry girls, I didn't want to interrupt anything." – Laura could actually hear a growl coming from Carmilla's throat.

"LaF... since when you're there?"

"Since when do you want me to be here, Frosh?"

Laura blushed violently and almost started stuttering, while Carmilla slowly stroked her arms to calm her down, even if the effect was the opposite, the temperature in the room was increasing...

"Calm down, Frosh, I've heard just the part of the cookies and your hilarious face. About this, Carmilla have you ever tried not to waste cookies you can't taste? You could dunk them in your mug o' blood."

"Gross much, LaF?" – Laura asked, indignant for the image of blood on her beloved cookies.

"What? Spike used to do it! And it was the coolest of vampires!"

Laura couldn't but agree with Spike's coolness, but she thought the coolest of vampires was the one hugging her now. When LaFontaine went back to their room, she finally fell asleep – "Nighty-night vampire cooler than Spike."

"Nighty-night, cute wanna-Buffy."


End file.
